


Breath (of life)

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Breath [2]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Loneliness, Regret
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>«Cosa ti ha fatto pensare di essere abbastanza matura per prendere una decisione? Sedici anni, Yuuki... eri una bambina.»</i><br/>Col passare dei secoli, Yuuki sente crescere il vuoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath (of life)

**Author's Note:**

> Antefatto di _Breath of death_ , dal punto di vista di Yuuki.  
> DISCLAIMER: solita tiritera... non ho mani in pasta, quando si tratta di VK.  
> Per la frase iniziale, non chiedetemi chi sia a pronunciarla; di sicuro so solo che non è Zero. Metteteci la faccia che volete =p

_«Cosa ti ha fatto credere di conoscerlo? Cosa ti ha fatto pensare di essere abbastanza matura per prendere una decisione? Sedici anni, Yuuki... eri una bambina.»_

Sono i secoli e il diario di sua madre a svelare la cruda verità.   
No, non deve essere ipocrita. Qui c'è solo lei. La prima volta l'ha sentito molto, molto tempo addietro (quel crudele, impotente desiderio).   
Erano in una delle tante, anonime città del mondo, vive di luci sintetiche e sorrisi atrofizzati; una di quelle che chiamava ancora vacanze – ingenua, nonostante l'incalzare della solitudine – e che erano invece ore d'aria di regnanti troppo giovani.   
All'improvviso l'aveva visto. Baluginare di capelli chiari tra la folla, familiari come l'infanzia. Si era fermata, incapace di staccarne lo sguardo.   
Kaname aveva fatto lo stesso. Oh, si preoccupava; ma lei sapeva che, se Zero l'avesse voluta morta, non sarebbe andata molto in là con le sue infinite fughe da corte. Solo, non le era venuto in mente che, forse, gli anni avevano chiuso vecchie ferite e aperto nuovi orizzonti... dato nuove svolte alle vite converse a disperdere il male quell'ultimo giorno apocalittico, come disperse erano le ceneri di Rido Kuran. Le notizie raccolte in segreto erano vaghe e incomplete, un senso di colpa. Inconcepibile che Zero cambiasse.   
L'aveva bevuto con lo sguardo, silenziosa. Era in piedi accanto a un lampione, il profilo esaltato dai colori di una vetrina.   
Il fatto le aveva strappato un sorriso: i dolci non gli erano mai piaciuti – che stava facendo? Aspettava qualcuno? Era a caccia?   
Il passaggio di un gruppo variopinto aveva sfocato il suo cappotto marrone.   
«Yuuki?» (Kaname.)   
«Sapevi che era qui?»   
«No.»   
Ma con lui non si poteva mai dire. Aveva pensato di ringraziarlo, dirgli che lo amava, finché una giovane donna non era uscita dal negozio e aveva raggiunto Zero, porgendogli un sacchetto. Incuriosita, aveva notato che era una cacciatrice. Una collega?   
Aveva una bambina in braccio.   
Anonimi capelli bruni, occhi chiari come quarzi... il cuore le si era fermato in petto.   
La bimba tendeva le mani verso il padre; era stata presa in braccio, e l'espressione di Zero...   
Kaname che le toccava una spalla. «Andiamo.»   
Non gli aveva risposto. Come avrebbe potuto dirgli che voleva cavarsi gli occhi? Che voleva–che si sentiva–   
Un sospiro. «Quattro anni fa.»   
«Cosa?»   
«Quando si sono sposati.»   
Quanti ne erano trascorsi da quel bacio?   
«La bambina è nata a maggio. Ha ventinove mesi.»   
«Come si chiama?» aveva chiesto, con un filo di voce.   
Kaname l'aveva scrutata a lungo. «Importa?»   
_Sì... sì, sì, sì._  
«Shino.»   
Shino. Una bimba così bella, un nome così delicato. Le piaceva. Perfetto per una principessa.   
«Sembra che lei aspetti il secondo.»   
Aveva perso la concentrazione. I cacciatori l'avevano sentita e si erano allontanati, non prima però che Zero riuscisse a vederla, scoccandole un'occhiata sorpresa oltre la spalla. Yuuki aveva stretto le mani sul ventre.   
Ora sa perché l'ha fatto (scriversi su quella lista).   
Col passare dei secoli ha visto i suoi tratti diluirsi e disperdersi nei suoi discendenti, finché di lui non è rimasto nulla. Se avesse fatto una scelta diversa – pensa – se non fosse stata così sicura di ciò che voleva, di ciò che andava fatto, e impaziente di andarsene per rituffarsi nel ruolo da cui sua madre l'aveva risparmiata col sangue, forse ora Shino sarebbe sua. Forse avrebbe già raggiunto il sogno di pace dei suoi padri e Zero le sorriderebbe, vivo. Invece ha scelto l'oro e si è chiusa fra le pareti di un utero sterile.   
Leggere le parole di sua madre fa male perché pone in risalto la differenza fra loro. Sua madre teneva a Kaien Cross, ma non l'aveva conosciuto che tardi, attraverso le barricate; nessun rimorso per occasioni perse, per il matrimonio con l'unico uomo che poteva concepire di amare.   
Lei, Yuuki, ha toccato con mano la terra oltre la barriera. Ha toccato la libertà... e l'ha lasciata volare via.   
Troppo tardi per rimediare. L'altra metà si è spenta. Il collegio è cambiato, nessun luogo dove andare. Nessun figlio in cui cercare se stessa. Solo i meandri di un palazzo di uomini lupo e zanne che non si sforzano di nascondersi.   
C'è Kaname, per fortuna. La sua rovina è anche la sua scialuppa.   
Si aggrappa al suo braccio, assorbendone familiarità, mentre si ritirano omaggiati da mantelli e ventagli.   
«Mi rileggeresti le _Chronica_ del preside, stasera?» gli chiede. Il tesoro più prezioso, dopo i suoi ricordi, e i nomi sono gli stessi.   
Kaname accenna un fantasma di smorfia. «Devo? Mi son venute a noia.»   
Yuuki alza gli occhi e si rende conto che è cambiato anche lui. Ci sono cose che si vuole lasciare alle spalle, e desidera che lei faccia lo stesso.   
Ma lei sa che non è possibile, e si domanda quanto a lungo resisterà senza quell'ultimo contatto.   
A volte, un rimpianto può trasformarsi in veleno.


End file.
